A Girl with Powers
by AngelFlippers77
Summary: This is something the turtles did not expect. Of course, there is a girl mutant turtle, but she has powers. How did she get these incredible powers? Is she using them for good or for evil? Who is this mutant turtle? Well I can answer that. She is actually me. Rated M for gore and possible sexual content. Just to be on the safe side.


It all starts in the city New York. Most of the time this city isn't so peaceful, but today it's quiet. Maybe too quiet. Then we head down the sewers and find four mutant turtles with a mutant rat. "Hahaha!" they all laughed happily. Then Splinter looked at the clock and looked at his sons. "Well my sons, it looks like that time again." Splinter said making the turtles look towards his way. "Good night sensei." they all said in unison. The brothers faced the TV again and started watching the program. Then something smashed into their door and started screaming. The boys got out their weapons and started sneaking up to the door. "Whatever that was,it ain't good." Raphael whispered as they reached the door. Then they opened it, revealing the sewers. They looked around and found nothing. "I think we should look into this case further." Leonardo announce to his brothers. Michelangelo face-palmed. "I had a feeling you were gonna say that." he added after his face-palm. Then they split up in pairs and search the area.

**With Leo and Mikey**

"Okay Mikey now let's stay together." Leo told his orange-banded brother. "We never know what will be lurking in these sewers." Then they heard a scream and Mikey jumped. "GUYS!" Donnie and Raph called out. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Then Leo and Mikey ran to their ninja brothers.

**With Donnie and Raph**

"So whatca think it is bonehead." Raph said to his brother. Donnie looked at him and rolled his eyes. Then put his face back into his gadget. "Well Raph, whatever it is, it's a mutant." he answered. Another scream came out of the same creature. Raph and Donnie looked at each other and started running. Then all of a sudden they stopped to see Hun with the Purple Dragons. "Oh great, not whack bag again." Raph spat out softly. He grabbed his sais and Donnie grabbed his bo-staff. "So, you finally have the nerve to come in da sewers and mess with a innocent little creature." Raph said loudly, scaring Hun. He and the Dragons turned around smiled. They scoot back from the creature to reveal that it is...A GIRL?! A girl mutant TURTLE to be exact. They both was in shock and charged at the humans that hurt her. Raph swiped his sais at Hun's huge belly. Once Raph finally made a slit in Hun's stomach, he kicked it, making Hun endure much more pain and agony. Hun spat at Raph and charged at him. He tried punching Raph in the plastron, but he missed and had his toe stepped on by Raph. Man, Raph can be violent. Then Donnie charges towards the rest of the Purple Dragons that is guarding the mutant turtle and knocks them all out with his sturdy bo-staff. "Purple Dragons. Retreat!" Hun calls out as he ran out of the sewers cowardly. The gang also ran out the same way following their leader. As Don set his weapon back on his shell, he and Raph looked at the girl. This turtle had a hole in the middle of her plastron and one in her shoulder. Blood was covered on her face, shoulders, and plastron. "Oh my, she has been shot." Don told the hothead. "If we don't help her, she won't make it." Raph then picked up the turtle and the brothers called out to the others. "GUYS!" they called out "WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Then they seen Leo and Mikey running towards them. "What is it guys?" Mikey asked them. Then he looked into Raph's arms and gasped. They all hurried over to Leatherhead.

When they got to Leatherhead, he set the girl turtle on a hospital bed and checked her wounds. "There is a more likely chance of her not surviving then surviving, but I will do the best I can." Leatherhead said to them. The ninja brothers looked at each other and in their eyes hoped that this turtle would survive. They always need another ninja helping them. Then Leatherhead nodded is head and turned his direction towards the turtle once more. The brothers then left sat out his lab. "Man, it stinks to have two bullets shot into your body." Mikey recalled. Then Raph slapped him in the back of his head. "Quiet!' he ordered roughly towards his brother. Leo just ignored them and stayed in his thoughts. _"Hmm...she might just make a good ninja."_ he thought to himself. "_Just might."_ He was all flushed in his thoughts, thinking about the girl and such. Donnie noticed it and looked at Leo strangely. "Uh Leo, you okay bro?" he asked the blue-banded turtle. "Leooo." Then Raph and Mikey noticed it as well and started calling out his name as well. Then Leonardo finally shook out of his thoughts and got the other brothers' attention. "What is it Fearless." Raph said to him. "If this girl survive, she just might make a good ninja." He shared with them. They all nodded and then Leatherhead came. "She was able to make it, but is still unconscious." he announce to the four mutants. They all cheered and ran back into Leatherhead's lab.

As they stared at the girl, pleading that she will wake up, Mikey stood there impatient. "Would you get up already." he said pounding his fist on the bed. The other brothers gave him a death glare and grind their teeth. Just as they were getting ready to strike, the injured turtle moan. She opened her eyes lightly and moaned at the light burning her eyes. Donnie noticed the lamp in her eyes and moved it so she can see clearly. When she opened her eyes all the way, she smiled just a little. Leatherhead then walked into the lab and examined her more closely. He realized that he know this turtle girl. "A-A-Angel." he called out to her. She looked at Leatherhead and opened her mouth slightly. "Lea-a-atherhead." she called out weakly and softly. The turtle brothers looked at each other strangely and questioned Leatherhead. "So, you know her." Leo commented. He then turned around and nodded slightly. "Do you recall the time I told you four about my past life?" he asked them. All four nodded. "Well the same thing that happened to me and to your four, happened to Angel. She has been my best friend ever since, and when the Shredder struck, she ran away and I never seen her again." he said sadly. Raph then looked at Angel and cleared his throat. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her. She shifted her eyes towards Raph and smiled. "I will be fine, but I don't have a place to live. I don't even know where to sleep." she told him. Leo joined the conversation and smiled. "Well, you could stay with us." he suggested to her. She smiled as everyone else nodded their head in agreement. Leatherhead then lifted her shell up and helped her off the hospital bed.

Before she left the room, she turned to Leatherhead and smiled. "Thank you, my good friend." she thanked him. He smiled and turn to go back into his lab

**The walk to the turtles' lair**

"I can't believe it! There is an actual mutant FEMALE turtle." Mikey announced "It's just so...OW." Raph smacked him in the back of the head and glared. Angel seen everything and just chuckled. Then she clutched her shoulder and covered her plastron. Leo turned around and came to her side. "Are you alright Angel?" he asked her. She nodded slightly and kept walking. Then she tripped and fell right on the hole on her plastron. She screamed and moaned loudly. All the turtles came towards her and helped her up. Donnie gave her his bo-staff and help his brothers lifting her up. Then they all walked together as a group.

**In the lair**

"Alright Angel, now you sit here, and we will find a place for you to sleep." Mikey told the injured turtle. While they all looked for a extra room, Angel looked at her holes and scars. She shows disgust and closed her eyes. Then she started glowing and her scars began to fade. Mikey looked at her and gasped at this sight. He tried to get his brothers, but when they came around, her mending was completely finished. Donnie smacked Mikey across the head and Leo shook his head. "Now ya betta help us find a room for Angel." Raph told him. Mikey just rolled his eyes and started helping them again. As they got finish preparing the room for the turtle, Angel walked in there with no cuts and bruises. They all looked at her and then turned to Mikey. "I told you, but you don't want to listen to me." he told them. Angel just rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. "I will explain it later." she said. The brothers smiled and nodded. "Well you can sleep here, but we don't have a bed at the moment." Leo said to her. She smiled and crossed her arms. Donnie looked at them and thought. _"Leo might be right."_ he thought to himself. _"She has a pretty good shape to her slim factor."_ Angel looked around the room. "Well I will take it from here." she said. Then she ran out of the lair for a moment. Then Angel zoomed back in, caring a bag full of things she brought when Shredder attacked and she fled. "I can get the bed tomorrow, but at least I got a sleeping bag." Angel told the brothers with a smile. Then she smile faded and replaced it with a yawn. "Okay, now I am caring my shell to sleep." she added. Angel laid down as the brothers turned off the light. Then they walked out and carried their shells to sleep.


End file.
